The True Confessions of a Careless Winchester
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: A careful man's careless daughter. She was the spitting image of her grandma Mary who craved the normalcy that her sons now had. When Samantha stumbles onto the truth behind her family's past,will she continue where Mary left off or choose to stay normal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So here it is. The sequel to 'True Confessions of a Hormonal Demon'. If you want to know what Stephanie, Jamie, Samantha, and Matthew look like in this story, check out my profile for more info. Oh, as the confessions in the first story were in Italics and were Ruby's, in this story they will also be in Italics, but they will be her daughter Samantha's Point of View.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke created it and its characters. The CW owns the show. I only own the kids. Well, not really, cause let me tell you Matthew is a damn hottie and I wouldn't be typing this if I owned him. Lmfao. Where was I? Right. I don't own anything recognizable.**

Prologue:

_Everything I have ever wanted in life thus far has gone straight to my older brother Jamie. The amulet necklace of Dad's that Uncle Sammy, my namesake, gave him? Yeah, Jamie got that on his thirteenth birthday. Dad's beloved Impala that I begged him for years to give to me instead? Yep, Jamie got that on his sixteenth. A road trip in said Impala? Oh Jamie got that too and even though he had said I could go along too, my parents both said no. Apparently they could trust their nineteen year old son, but not their sixteen year old daughter. Whatever!_

_Oh, right, I should probably backtrack a bit huh? Well I'm Samantha Winchester, the sixteen year old daughter of Dean and Ruby Winchester. Dad owns and runs Singer Auto Repair. He's the head mechanic. My nineteen year old brother Jamie and his best friend Matthew Harvelle work there too as mechanics. Uncle Sammy works there too when he's not busy working on a case. Yeah, you heard right. My uncle, Sam Winchester, went back to college and fulfilled his dream of becoming a lawyer. He has his own small firm in town though he mostly does family law. As for my mother Ruby, well, she runs The Roadhouse bar and grill across the street from Dad's auto shop along with Matthew's mother Jo. His grandmother Ellen also helps run it. The three women actually own it too. Aunt Stephanie, however, owns a bookstore in town. Mom always teases her that she chose such a boring career, but aunt Steph actually seems to love it. Dad claims that Uncle Sammy's nerdy side just rubbed off on her. Anyway, because of their careers, Uncle Sam and Aunt Steph have only just started having kids. So far they have Deana Beth Winchester who is almost two years old and a baby boy on the way as Aunt Steph is currently five months pregnant._

_Now where was I? Oh right, my assbutt of a big brother. Don't get me wrong, I love Jamie and I'd do almost anything for him. He just gets on my nerves more often than not. I mean, he'll always be the first to defend me which I don't mind, but he also has this way of treating me like I'm a little kid when he is around his friends. Oh and don't even get me started on his friends. His best friend Matthew Harvelle is the biggest ass I have ever met with his piercing blue eyes and that ever present cocky smirk of his. We've known each other practically forever now. Our dads are best friends and our moms get along when they are not bickering with each other. So he and Jamie practically grew up as best friends. Of course that means that Matthew is always around to annoy me. Unless Daddy or Uncle Sammy are around. Matty may act like he is cool, but he is totally intimidated by the Winchester men. Oh trust me, I rub that in as much as I can._

_So I guess this is where I tell you about me, huh? Well you already know about my family and my brother's assbutt of a best friend. You also know that I'm sixteen. I'm a junior at the local high school and I'm on the cheerleading squad. Yes, you heard right. Dad still hates how short the skirts are and mom just finds the whole thing amusing. They are both quite supportive even though mom could care less about cheerleading. Oh did I mention that having Dean Winchester as my daddy and Sam Winchester as my uncle makes my love life practically nonexistent? Okay, so maybe that is a bit over exaggerated, but my father never hesitates to bring out his shotgun whenever I get picked up for a date. Oh and have you seen Uncle Sammy? He may be a lawyer now, but his height alone can be quite intimidating._

_Anyway, with that said, It wasn't supposed to happen like this. At all. I mean, He was the assbutt best friend of my brother's and I was the girl he loved to drive crazy. He had come into the Roadhouse after finishing his shift at the garage and his mom practically insisted that he give me a ride home since Jamie had a date and couldn't. Yeah, another unfair thing about Jamie getting the Impala is that I don't have a car yet. Well, anyhow, I reluctantly got into Matthew's blue corvette and let him drive me home. He walked me to the door surprisingly though it was no surprise that we started bickering once we reached the door. Typical us, you know, and then it happened. He kept trying to get me to shut up, but I didn't so he kissed me to shut me up. Or at least I think that is why he kissed me. If I consider any other reason, it just might gross me out. Damn you, Matthew Harvelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke created it and its characters. The CW owns the show. I only own the kids. Well, not really, cause let me tell you Matthew is a damn hottie and I wouldn't be typing this if I owned him. Lmfao. Where was I? Right. I don't own anything recognizable.**

Chapter One:

Samantha rolled her eyes as the familiar roar of the Impala accompanied by the sound of Led Zeppelin blasting from the classic car's stereo could be heard loud and clear. She could faintly hear her dad saying 'that's my boy' from somewhere in the house and shook her head. The blonde also heard a familiar chuckle and looked up only to see her Uncle Sam walking into the living room with her cousin Deana in his arms. She smiled brightly and got to her feet greeting her namesake with a hug before happily taking his daughter into her arms.

She sat back down placing the toddler in front of her and glanced up at her uncle, "Uncle Sam, pardon me for being blunt, but how the hel..heck did you put up with Dad all these years?"

"Well we weren't together twenty four seven, Samantha. I was away at college for a few years, you know, and just..different things happened that kept us apart from time to time. You get used to it. Why? Having problems with Jamie?" Sam asked as he sat down and smiled as his daughter walked over to him.

His niece shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Yes. No. I don't know. He's just being Jamie."

"Ah, I get it. Just give it time. You two are still young. If it doesn't work itself out, just let your mom handle him. Speaking of, how about we go distract that brother of yours while you steal the keys and go for a drive in the Impala? Just stop and get pull ups for Deana on your way back." He suggested as he pulled his wallet out and gave her some money.

She flashed him a grin hugging him before taking the money and giving Deana a kiss on the head. The blonde walked out of the living room hearing her uncle call out her brother's name and smirked as she picked up the Impala's keys from the small table in the entryway. She slipped out the front door as Jamie entered the living room and she practically ran over to the shiny black car. It was moments later when she peeled out from in front of the house in the Impala laughing as she heard Jamie yelling her name. The blonde drove around for a while before parking the Impala in the parking lot of the local supermarket. She went inside stopping in the baby aisle first to grab a package of pull ups for her cousin. Samantha wandered around then and found her way into the snack aisle stopping in front of the goldfish crackers which her cousin Deana loved to snack on.

"When did you become a MILF?" He whispered as he brushed past her chuckling softly as he felt her tense up.

She rolled her eyes recognizing his voice and swatted his arm lightly, "I'm not and you know it, Matthew. I'm just doing my uncle a favor and picking up some pull ups for Deana. Figured I'd be nice and get her some goldfish too."

He watched her admiring the view of her retreating figure and then pulled out his phone. **At ****Market. S has Ur keys. **Matthew sent the text to Jamie and followed the blonde discreetly. In fact, he followed her all the way back to her house where her brother and dad were waiting for her. To his surprise, she didn't get a harsh punishment as it turned out her uncle had convinced her dad to go easy on her. Matthew shook his head and admired the view of her retreating figure again only to nearly jump at the sight of Dean Winchester glaring at him.

"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Winchester. Hey Jamie, we still on for tonight?" He gulped and then nodded his head over at Jamie.

The tall blonde male nodded his head and sighed slightly, "Yeah, but Mom said that I have to let my sister tag along."

"Tag along where? What did I miss, Jamie?" Dean questioned his son folding his arms across his chest.

Jamie looked at his dad and shrugged his shoulders, "Haunted House. No big deal really. Halloween is right around the corner so there are tons of haunted attractions popping up."

"Right. Uh, good point. Ruby!" Dean called out and stepped inside of the house in search of his wife.

The blonde in question was in the kitchen pouring juice into her niece's sippy cup. She handed it to Deana after tightening the lid and screwed the top back onto the juice. Ruby placed the bottle of juice back into the fridge and turned around only to see a not so happy Dean enter the kitchen. His expression softened at the sight of the tiny pigtailed brunette drinking out of her green sippy cup and then looked at his wife.

Ruby raised her eyebrow at him and placed her hand on her hip, "What?"

"Did you know that you are making our sixteen year old daughter tag along with our nineteen year old son to a haunted house? A haunted house, Ruby!" Dean exclaimed as his niece collided with his legs and he scooped her up into his arms.

The blonde rolled her eyes and glanced at Sam before looking at Dean, "They go every year, Dean. It's a Halloween thing. Not all haunted houses are really haunted, honey."

"Dean, despite the kids knowing that Cas is an angel, we've done a pretty dam..dang.. good job of keeping the kids oblivious to the real family business. We've given them as normal a life as we could have given them considering everything. Just let them go have fun. If on the rare chance something does happen, you know Castiel will be there in the blink of an eye." Sam spoke up reassuringly as he looked up at his brother.

At that moment, Samantha bounced into the kitchen smiling softly and handed the house phone to her mother, "It's Jo."

Ruby nodded her head taking the phone and walked out of the kitchen talking to the blonde on the other line. Dean bounced his niece in his arms before passing her to her father. Samantha smiled kissing Deana's head and her uncle Sam's cheek before looking at her dad. He pulled out his wallet and took a few bills out of it handing them to the blonde teen.

"Here have fun. Stay safe and call if you need anything." He said as he shoved his wallet back into his jeans pocket.

Samantha smiled giving her dad a hug and kissing his cheek softly, "Thanks Daddy. Okay well we're leaving now. Early I know, but Jamie insists that we pick up Lia before we head over to the haunted house. So yeah, see you all later, bye."

She waved and walked out of the kitchen shoving the money into her pocket. The blonde made her way out front where Jamie and Matthew were both waiting for her with their cars. She opted for the Impala and sat down in the passenger's seat strapping her seatbelt on. Jamie strapped in on the driver's side of course and pulled away from the house. Matthew followed them in his car over to Lia's house. Amelia Roberts, or Lia as she was often referred to, was eighteen years old and Jamie's on again off again girlfriend. They've changed their status so many times that Samantha finally gave up trying to keep up with what was going on with them. As long as they were both happy, she was happy regardless of what their status was at the moment. She decided to be nice for once and let Lia have the passenger seat of the Impala while she rode in the passenger seat of Matthew's car. It wasn't long before the four of them arrived at the haunted house the boys had chosen to go to that night. The boys paid admission for themselves and for the girls.

Jamie interlaced his hand with Lia's hand as he glanced over his shoulder at his little sister and Matthew, "Stay close and try not to wet your pants, Matthew."

"Ha ha. Try not to scream like a little girl, James." Matthew smirked and grasped Samantha's hand within his hand.

Samantha rolled her eyes and let go of his hand as she followed the couple into the haunted attraction, "Try to grow up, both of you."

It was a typical haunted house attraction though it was being run by some of the kids that Samantha went to school with so it was also kind of lame. The four of them were near the end of the attraction when the lights suddenly went out and an all too familiar female scream was heard. The lights flickered back on and it was all too apparent that Samantha was missing. Jamie and Matthew were shocked, worried, yet pissed off all at the same time. Jamie kept an iron clad grip on Lia's hand as he didn't want to lose her too and started searching around with help from her along with Matthew. Samantha, on the other hand, yanked herself free from her captor and fell backward landing on her denim clad butt. She crawled backward quickly until her back hit the wall and got to her feet looking around. There was only a dim light on and she could barely see so she felt around until she felt a doorknob. She turned it only to groan mentally when she realized it was locked. She went to unlock it only to get pulled away from it rather quickly.

"Aw Sam, don't run away. We were just about to have us some fun." He trailed his finger along her jawline and smirked creepily.

She struggled to pull away from him as she recognized his voice and brought her knee up hard into his groin, "Go to hell, Derek!"

Of course she yelled that as loud as she could and turned around to run back to the door only to sigh in relief when the door was kicked open by Jamie himself. She ran to him hugging him tightly and he returned the hug grateful that his sister was okay. Samantha let go of him and turned around only to see Matthew beating up Derek. Of course Jamie jumped in as well and got his hits in. Samantha shook her head and pulled them both off of him. The three of them along with Lia walked out of the room and left the haunted house.

Jamie shook out his right hand and swore swiftly, "Who the hell was that guy, Sam?"

Samantha sighed and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "That jerk was Derek Meyers. Running back on the football team. He thinks he's a hot shot and has been trying to get with me for a while now. I swear, some jocks just don't get that not all cheerleaders want to date a jock."

"Well he sure as hell knows now. Look man, I'll take her home. You go calm down, get some ice on that hand, and try to enjoy the rest of your night with your girl." Matthew said as they approached their cars.

Jamie nodded his head in agreement and watched the girls hug before he hugged his sister again, "I'm sorry that creep got you, Sis. Love you and call me if you need anything."

She returned the hug and smiled softly, "I love you too, big bro, and hush. It wasn't your fault. Nothing to be sorry for. Thanks for having my back."

He nodded and kissed her head before watching her get into Matthew's car. Jamie got Lia into the Impala and watched Matthew's car drive off before he drove off as well. When they arrived back at her house, Samantha insisted that Matthew come inside with her. She led him inside by the hand gently and kicked the front door shut behind her. The blonde led him into the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer wrapping it up in a cloth while Matthew rinsed his hands in the sink. He shut the water off and dried his hands before sitting down at the table. Samantha handed him the cloth wrapped ice pack and he held it against his now swollen knuckles. Only the under the cabinet lights and the light above the oven were on so the kitchen was still sort of dim. Their eyes met and she leaned in pressing her lips to his lips softly. They stayed like that for a few moments and he pulled her closer gently as they broke the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He asked gazing at her with a slight smile upon his lips.

She shrugged and smiled softly, "Thank you. For what you did back there. You didn't have to, you know. I already had the creep down with a well placed knee to the groin and we both know Jamie would of gotten his hits in regardless."

"Okay, one, we both know I would of done the exact same thing had it been Lia instead of you and two, it was you, Samantha. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. Ow. The pain is worth it, trust me." Matthew responded as he set the ice pack down on the table stretching out his hand a bit.

Samantha smiled and grabbed his hand lifting it to her lips kissing his knuckles softly. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and used it to cup her face gently as he leaned in kissing her lips softly. She smiled against his lips returning the kiss as he pulled her closer only for the kitchen to suddenly be flooded with light as Dean flicked the switch turning the light in the overhead fan on. Samantha pulled back slightly and her eyes widened as she gasped softly at the sight of her father. He wasn't alone as her mother was also there and the sudden sound of flapping wings alerted the teens to the fact that Matthew's father was also there. Castiel touched Matthew's hand and it was as if the teen hadn't just used it to punch the hell out of the jock back at the haunted house. Samantha bit her lip and grabbed the ice pack removing it from the cloth before placing it back into the freezer.

Ruby eyed her daughter curiously and placed her hand on her hip, "I thought you two were supposed to be at the haunted house with Jamie and Lia."

"We were until this jackass of a jock turned the lights off and snatched Samantha. He locked her in a room alone with him. She managed to fend him off with a knee to the groin and that's when we found her. She ran to Jamie and I kicked the jock's ass. Well, Jamie helped too once Samantha let go of him." Matthew explained quickly intimidated by the way her dad was glaring at him.

"I'll kill him." Dean said only for Samantha to hug him tightly.

Ruby shook her head and glared at Dean before looking at Matthew, "No you won't. Thank you for protecting our daughter, Matthew."

"You're welcome. It wasn't a problem." He responded and smiled at Samantha.

Castiel, who had remained silent up until then, finally spoke up, "She's a little shaken up, but she should be fine. Matthew will be going home right now."

"Matthew will go home when he feels like going home." He remarked scoffing slightly though he stood up anyway.

Samantha pulled away from her dad and grabbed Matthew's hand, "Come on, Matty, I'll walk you to your car."

She dragged him out to his car before he could get into another argument with his father. The blonde let go of his hand once they got to the car and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. She whispered thank you into his ear and pulled back kissing his cheek softly. With a smile, she waved and went back inside her house running upstairs to her room. Samantha showered and changed into her pajamas before flopping down onto her bed. As she curled up comfortably in her bed with her comforter over her, the sound of the Impala's roaring engine was like music to her ears as she fell asleep. A light breeze passed through the room despite the windows being closed and the white curtains pushed apart allowing a little moonlight to shine through into the room causing the bracelet on Samantha's wrist to sparkle. It wasn't just any bracelet though. It was a charm bracelet containing charms with various mystical significance. A charm bracelet that Samantha Winchester hadn't been wearing when she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke created it and its characters. The CW owns the show. I only own the kids. Well, not really, cause let me tell you Matthew is a damn hottie and I wouldn't be typing this if I owned him. Lmfao. Where was I? Right. I don't own anything recognizable.**

Chapter Two:

There wasn't a lot that surprised Dean Winchester nowadays. He had been to hell and back. Literally. He had even managed to help stop the Apocalypse. Yet somehow all of that hadn't prepared him for the sight of his sixteen year old daughter entering the kitchen the next morning with his late mother's charm bracelet adorning her wrist.

"Samantha Mary Ellen Winchester, where the hell did you get that bracelet from?" Dean asked appearing as if he had just seen a ghost.

The young blonde glanced at her wrist and then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just figured that you or Mom put it on me while I was sleeping. Why? What's the big deal?"

"That..That is my mother's bracelet." He didn't know what else to say and stepped aside making a call to his younger brother Sam.

Ruby shook her head and sat the younger blonde down at the table, "I think what your dad is trying to say is that he believed that bracelet had been destroyed in the fire that killed your grandmother many years ago. He's just shocked to see you wearing it, that's all."

Samantha simply nodded and looked toward her father only to see that he was not in the kitchen any longer. Dean let his hunting instincts kick in and went straight to his daughter's bedroom. He searched around though everything seemed intact and untouched. It didn't take long for Sam to arrive at the house and he gave his niece's bedroom a once over before looking around outside her window. After looking closer at her window specifically, he gestured Dean over and got him to open the window. It was unlocked just as Sam had suspected it would be judging by the fact that some of the white paint on the part of the frame between the inner and outer parts of the window had been scraped off.

"Whoever or whatever it was got in through the window after the lock was jimmied. Are you sure it was mom's bracelet?" Sam asked looking at his older brother.

"What kind of evil thing would do that just to get into a house? And yeah I'm sure. She stopped wearing it when she stopped hunting. I just have no idea why it would be on Samantha's wrist after all this time." He admitted and looked at the window.

A female scream pierced through the air and Dean took off running back into his house with Sam on his heels. They skidded to a stop when they reached the kitchen horrified to find three men trying to tie up Ruby while a woman was throwing Holy water at her. Ruby's eyes had changed to their demonic onyx hue as she struggled with all her might screaming for her daughter to run, but Samantha was frozen in her spot completely freaked out by her mother's eyes. Dean was stunned that the oldest of the three men looked identical to his late maternal grandfather Samuel Campbell. He couldn't dwell on it though and immediately jumped into action shoving the woman aside before going after the younger two men. Sam shook his niece out of her shocked state and urged her to get out of the house before turning to help Ruby along with Dean. Samantha bolted out of the kitchen stopping in her room to quickly pack her cheerleading duffel bag before running out of the house. She quietly rushed into the garage and lifted the black metal toolbox only to reveal small key. The young blonde picked up the key and set the box down unlocking it. Lifting the lid, she found an assortment of odd things. Samantha quickly grabbed the journal tucking it into her bag before spotting a somewhat odd looking knife. She grabbed it tucking it carefully into her bag as well and zipped up her bag. Shutting the toolbox, Samantha locked it hiding the key and ran out of the garage shutting the door. She took a deep breath and took off running to the Harvelles which wasn't far. The young blonde ran up to the front door and banged on it only to be greeted by a groggy Matthew Harvelle.

"Sam? What the hel..what's wrong?" He asked suddenly becoming alert to the fact that something was wrong considering her distressed look and the fact that she had obviously ran here in her pajamas with sneakers on.

Samantha caught her breath and looked at him pleadingly, "I can't explain right now. I just..I need your help. I need to get out of town. As far as possible. Right now."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me a second." Matthew said letting her in and shut the door behind her before he ran upstairs to his room.

It only took him a few minutes to get dressed and get a bag ready. He put both of their bags in the backseat of his car as she climbed into the passenger's seat strapping in. Matthew strapped himself into the driver's seat and drove off with not one clue of where the hell they were even headed. Back at the elder Winchester brother's home, Samuel Campbell called a stop to all of the fighting and Dean pulled Ruby into his arms hugging her comfortingly as her eyes returned to their normal bright blue state.

Samuel scowled in disgust and looked at his grandson in disbelief, "A demon? Really, Dean? I thought you of all people would know better."

"How do we even know that you aren't a demon? You died before I was even born, _grandpa._" Dean snapped and made sure that Ruby was alright before letting her go.

He rolled his eyes before narrowing his eyes at Dean, "I have no idea how I got here. I woke up in a field about a year ago and have been trying to figure out what the hell was going on ever since."

"Why would you attack my wife? No, wait, I know why. What I really want to know is why the hell you would not only attack her in front of our daughter, but why you also felt that it was necessary to put mom's bracelet on her?" The anger was evident in both his tone of voice and his eyes as he glared at the four people across from him.

Samuel sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "If anyone should get a piece of your mom's jewelry, it should be her granddaughter and your daughter just happens to be the oldest. Now I'm sorry that she had to witness us attacking her mother, but come on, Dean, this is a demon. Your daughter would be better off without her."

"You come near any member of my family ever again and I swear to God, grandfather or not, I will make you choke on your own damn blood." Dean promised with a lethal look in his eyes before Sam spoke up.

"Agreed and before you sorry sons of bitches get the hell out of here, I do have one question. If you are our grandfather, who the hell are these three?" Sam gestured to the other two men and the brunette woman.

He shook his head and gestured to the three of them, "Sam, Dean, meet your cousins. This is Christian Campbell, Mark Campbell, and that right there is Gwen Campbell."

Growing even more upset, Dean ushered them out of the house while Sam made a call to Stephanie just to insure that the rest of his family were safe. Dean stopped in the garage to gather a few important items only to not find them. He searched the garage and then began to search the inside of the house. Sam hung up the phone just as his brother walked back into the kitchen looking even more upset.

"Dean?" He questioned raising his eyebrow as he looked over at his older brother.

"It's gone, Sammy. Dad's journal is gone and so is Ruby's knife." Dean explained only to watch as Ruby took off out of the kitchen.

As the Winchester brothers followed Ruby, Samantha was asleep in the passenger's seat of Matthew's blue Dodge muscle car. Her face contorted into an expression of fear as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He reached over grasping her smaller hand within his larger hand and held it rubbing the back of her hand gently with his thumb. It seemed to work as she visibly relaxed only for the sudden sound of a heavy metal guitar riff to startle her awake. She rubbed her eyes and sat up a bit straighter letting go of his hand before pulling her phone out of her bag. Seeing Dad on the display screen seemed to calm her as well and she pressed the talk button before bringing her phone to her ear.

"Hey, It's Dad. Are you alright?" He spoke up after she said hello.

Samantha smiled softly and glanced out the window at the passing scenery, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright? Are Mom and Uncle Sam okay?"

"Yeah everyone is fine over here, Samantha. Where are you?" Dean asked as he got the sinking feeling that something was off in regards to his daughter.

She bit her lip glancing over at Matthew before taking a deep breath, "Um, I kind of left town. Look, before you freak out, just listen to me, okay daddy? I just freaked, you know? I mean, you saw Mom. That was so not natural. It scared me and the one thing you've always told me since I was old enough to understand what you were saying was that if I ever got scared to the point where I didn't feel safe, I should get to somewhere that I did feel safe. I went to the Harvelle's house, Dad."

"You what? But the Harvelle's house isn't out of town. Wait, you're in Matthew's car right now aren't you? I'll kill him." He remarked gripping his cell phone just a bit tighter.

Her eyes widened and she sat up a bit straighter, "Daddy, no! He's been a perfect gentleman. I swear. He's only protecting me. I mean, what if those people came after me next?"

"Sweetheart, apparently, those people were your great grandfather Samuel and three of our cousins. I don't trust them though so be careful." He advised her and looked over at Sam who was trying to calm Ruby down as she argued with Jo.

A stunned expression appeared on the young blonde's face as she let what her father just said sink in, "I will. Wait, I thought great grandpa Sam was dead. Dad, what the hell is going on? I feel like there is a lot that you aren't telling me. Does it have anything to do with grandpa John's journal?"

"Yeah I thought so too, but apparently he isn't. You took the journal and your mom's knife didn't you? Listen, I know you may not believe me, but I also know you well enough to know that you'll read that journal so I might as well tell you the truth now. Your mom's eyes turned black like that because she's a demon. Almost all demons are bad news. Your mom is pretty much the only exception to that. She's ..special." Dean admitted catching the attention of Sam and the two blonde mothers.

Her eyes widened again as her face paled, "What? Are you serious? Wait, does that mean that Jamie and I are...too?"

"No, no, at least we don't think so. Both of you have never displayed any signs of being like that. Look, why don't you just come home and we'll explain everything?" He said wanting nothing more than to have his little girl back home safely.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her and sighed, "I can't. Not right now. I'm sorry. I just need a little time to wrap my head around this. I love her. I do, dad, but she scares the hell out of me now. Listen, can you do me a favor though while I'm gone? Sit Jamie down and tell him the truth. Tell him everything. He deserves to know just as much as I do."

Dean reluctantly agreed insisting that she in turn keep in constant contact with either him, Sam, Stephanie, or Jo. As much as Dean wanted to, he wasn't going to push Samantha into talking to Ruby before she was ready. The young blonde ended the call and glanced around wondering how far from home they had gotten so far. Matthew drove a bit farther before deciding to stop and got them a room at a nearby hotel. They got settled in ordering room service before Samantha disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up. Of course Matthew wasn't surprised when his cell phone rang and Jamie's name appeared on the display screen.

"Jamie, hey man, what's up?" He said as casually as he could though mentally worrying that his best friend might ream him out.

He rolled his eyes at his best friend's casual tone and sighed softly, "So I'm in the middle of talking to my parents and I stopped them so I could call my best friend who apparently ran off with my baby sister. Look, man, I'm not going to curse you out. I get that she was freaked out and you were just trying to protect her. I'm trusting you with her and you of all people know that I don't trust that many people when it comes to her. Just look after her and keep me in the loop. If you don't, I swear I'll have your pops bring me straight to you and I'll kick your ass myself."

"You have my word. You know me, man. I would never let anything happen to your sister. Okay bringing pops into this is a total low blow and you know it. Listen, just take care of yourself and Lia, alright? And don't do anything stupid once you finish talking to your parents. For Samantha's sake, please?" Matthew asked relieved that things were still okay between him and his best friend.

Jamie chuckled slightly and nodded his head even though he couldn't see him, "I'll behave. I promise. Same to you. Thanks for taking care of her, man. I owe you one."


End file.
